Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke appeared in the first book along with Chiisa and Zephon. Personality When he was a child, he used to be a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brother, and respectful to his clansmen and teachers. He was even very proud to being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed, becoming cold, lonely, cynical, and devoting his entire life to kill Itachi. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his teammates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumak ,Chiisa Fuesaan ,Zephon Neos or Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, Sasuke began to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. To help push him back into his desire for power Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, Sasuke began to draw more power from it in the hopes of getting stronger. Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, Later he gave up on Naruto, and started to hate TaShi Saotaara due to him, Chiisa, and anta stopping him from going to orochimaru the first time, and the fact that TaShi broke his arm in 15 diffrent places. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances, due to his only desire being for revenge and power. Such girls include Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, and even Mei Terumī; the Fifth Mizukage. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned to sincere affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank-you. He also doesn't hesitate to kill any of these girls as well who are devoted to him: such as stabbing Karin when she was taken hostage and nearly killing Sakura when she hesitated. Appearance Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. A recurring theme in Sasuke’s appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts. Abilities Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi. By Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight evenly against and defeat ninja like Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi and Danzō. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state.8. According to Madara, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. After receiving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with the other Kage and their bodyguards. It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a glare that frightened the later, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox notes that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara. Karin has noted that Sasuke's chakra has gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven.